


wqiarantine

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Quarantine, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kray tells Galos to go to Gamestop, where they stop the games. He tells him to come back with Bambi on PS2 and Kray noncons him when he comes back empty handed.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	wqiarantine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodboygalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodboygalo/gifts).



> do NOT give this more than 69 kudos. i will be legally forced to take it down and put it back up

Galo is like oh no i gotta dip theres noncon in the house and he runs outside and he runs into vulcans chest and like woah bro u ar solid. Vulcan takes out his phone and he’s like wait this is just me buying time to figure out what this mask is called. He says whaat kindof mask to wear corona virus. Hey dude you cant you cant be doing that wer’e in a pandemic go back inside 

You ont even have the n95 mask this is illegal unless you wana get arrested go back inside. 

And then he like goes inside he goes into the lobby they get the first sneak kray tells the guards to drag him back inside to his apartment nd hes like yo and krays like this pandemic amirite? 

Yeah dude its wild i cant even go inside. 

Hey

I don’t have netfix

And then they just take a nap

That’s it. 


End file.
